


Although we are miles apart

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: End Game, F/M, Family, Fights, Hugs, Injury, Kissing, Love, Time Travel, True Love, True Love's Kiss, infity stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Lives are gone taking Thanos along with them, and despite the end, they would never be forgotten. But something was wrong, it was fine, but it was wrong. And if Peter had a chance to save the only woman he loved, he wouldn't lose it.





	Although we are miles apart

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel and James Gunn.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> ATTENTION: I wrote this one shot before watching the movie, only with spoilers, so I didn't write with complete precision of what happens at times or who is or isn't on the scene. / The plot might seem a little crazy, but it came from the deliriums of pain of my poor shattered heart. I was completely disgusted with Marvel for the ridiculous end of Gamora in that movie, to see all the her development being thrown away. But I remembered some facts of the comics, I made some connections, and now I'm hopeful.
> 
> *The chapter fanart belongs to Fennethianell.

                Peter watched Gamora walk away from him to talk to Mantis. He loved all versions of her, but she wasn't _his_ Gamora. She wasn't the Gamora by whom he had despaired for hours in the Milano until he received the message from Nebulosa, for whom he had wept and spoiled his own plan to stop Thanos. She had talked to him and even asked him humorously if it was because of him that she must be in love, but this Gamora was so far away... There wasn't the smile, the sparkle in her eyes, she didn't want to sing and dance with him, and she wouldn't be lying next to him when he went to bed later. One knows how long it would take him to see the Gamora who loved him again, if that was possible.

                Rocket came near him. From the look of the raccoon Peter knew that his sadness wasn't going unnoticed, so Rocket abstained from any bad joke when speaking.

                “Hey, man...” he called in a gentle, sad tone. “They're calling you inside. They want to solve something about the jewels.”

                Peter nodded without saying anything and felt the weight of Rocket's gaze on his back as he left the garden and headed inside the Avengers quarters. From the footsteps he heard, Drax and Groot must have joined him to watch him distance himself. Even Thor, despite the still confusing state he was in, had been worried about his shock at what happened to Gamora. Peter felt that he had lost her three times. When Thanos took her, when Nebulosa announced her death, and when her past and future versions fought to the death. If he had been there... He doubted he would go out alive in a fight against Gamora, but he could try to stop her from fighting, at least she would be here. She had suffered so much, lost so much, she deserved to know more of the joyous life she was having with the Guardians until then.

                “Quill,” Steve greeted him gently as he entered and closed the door.

                “Now that we're all here...” Scott started. “We need to finish what we started and return the stones we have to their proper places. Staying here it can cause severe and irreversible distortions in time.”

                “The machine is ready,” Professor Hulk said. “Each one will return one. We can spend hours there, but only ten seconds here, it's the time we have to go and go back.”

                “How much more or less would it be there?” Steve asked.

                “I'm not 100% sure... I think the security limit, counting the time of where you are... It could be five hours or a little more.”

                “So if we don’t go back in that time, we get stuck forever?” Peter asked.

                “Yes. And we're not sure what this might cause.”

                “You better not forget that. We all know what happened to Hope's mother. It was very risky and difficult to bring her back.”

                “Time and space are always in movement, but it can be dangerous to deal with what has already happened without thinking about it very well,” Stephen told them.

                “Do you think the order in which we are going to return these stones can change anything?” Clint spoke for the first time since entering the room.

                “Maybe,” Scott said.

                “For security, we could return it in chronological order,” Vanda suggested.

                “As long as you don't decide to go sightseeing, the order in which it's returned won't make much difference now,” Dr. Strange said. “But I suggest the time stone be the last.”

                After discussing a few more points and initiating lightning travel in time, it was missing only the stones of space, power, and time to return to their positions.

                “I'll take the tesseract,” Steve said and stood for long seconds looking at the table in front of him, reacting only when Bucky touched his shoulder.

                “It’ll be all right,” the white wolf said.

                “Say hello to your fellow combatants if you see them,” Sam smiled.

                Steve smiled and hugged them both tightly. The first avenger seemed to want to cry. Those present surprised the situation, but they thought he must be thinking of Peggy. Or Tony. Or Natasha. The Captain wept without any fear of being rebuked for the death of the Iron Man and the Black Widow, and wished he had been using the gauntlet instead of Tony.

                “If I don’t return, don’t repeat the mistakes of the past. Take care of each other, together.”

                The Avengers laughed together. It wasn't Captain's play with this sort of thing, but he wasn't so serious that he didn't do it from time to time. Steve triggered the engine of the time machine and disappeared.

                “You're next, Star Lord,” Scott gave him a friendly smile.

                Peter smiled back. When he met Scott he quickly decided that he liked him. The man was polite, funny, and gentle. Groot had been delighted when Scott revealed he liked music and struggled to talk to him, even though he didn't understand anything. And all the Guardians had melted when they saw him find Cassie, Hope, and her parents. It wasn't surprising that Cassie seemed to love her father more than anything in the world.

                “Where is he?” Banner wondered aloud, checking the timer. “There's only two seconds left.”

                The room was silent. They waited, and waited... The chronometer struck ten seconds, twelve, fifteen... The silence dragged on as the moment the battle was over, and Tony died in Pepper's arms. Captain America wouldn't come back. Peter had known him for such a short time, but he also felt the weight of what his definite lack meant to the Avengers, who now faced with fear and sadness.

                ”He knew he wasn’t coming back,” Bucky said. “He knew.”

                “That's why he said those things,” Sam was as amazed as Bucky.

                A few more silent moments followed until Banner speak again.

                “We can be sad or happy about this later. We all know where Steve should be now, and we know he'll be fine. We have to complete what we started.”

                “See if you're not going to ruin everything again,” Nebula said.

                Peter knew she was only warning him, not cursing as it used to be.

                “Much has already been taken from all of us, I don’t intend to lose anything else,” he replied.

                He thought about saying that it was by her carelessness that Thanos had discovered everything, that they had needed to travel back in time, that he had lost Gamora again, and as those thoughts ran he felt his eyes burn as it moistened.

                “Quill... You're our captain. Everyone needs you. Once in your life, follow the plan without improvisation, and come back to us.”

                The Avengers didn't quite understand what the two of them were actually talking about, though they knew what had happened on Titan. They saw Peter disappear without saying anything else. The tension in the room grew with Steve's decision not to go back and how unstable Peter had been since losing Gamora.

                “What did you mean? Is there any chance he won’t come back?” Vanda asked.

                Quill is a good captain and certainly a good man, but he doesn't always control himself as well as you if something important to him is involved. He loves my sister more than his own life. And since this began he has already lost her three times.

                The Avengers looked at Banner's timer. If everyone started to get lost in time, what could happen to the present?

******

                Peter followed Gamora to the industrial flight pod from where she would throw the operator to steal the capsule, getting as close as she could unseen, then opened the hand that carried the power stone, wrapped by the security device created by the Avengers. The purple stone gleamed and disappeared, surely coming back into the orb that was with Gamora. But that wasn't all he was expecting. Nebula had told what had happened in the past. If Gamora was there, he wanted to see her for the last time.

                “Five hours... I still have half past four,” he whispered to himself.

                He didn't have to wait long to see the two Nebulas trying to kill each other somewhere nearby, and before he could tell, two versions of Gamora stared at each other, especially the one of the past. Peter could distinguish them by the clothes and the length of hair, which Gamora had let grow a few inches in recent years. The two of them wielded God Slayer, though Gamora of the future seemed more careful in her movements. Before Peter could think of anything else, they were both fighting, both very precise and fast. He knew what was going to happen, though of course his Gamora took the advantage, but one thing he knew the first one could use as a key to winning, aggressiveness. Gamora was much more aggressive and violent when they met.

                Peter decided he couldn't leave. He couldn't lose her for the fourth time. Nor could he let the Gamora of this reality die, or both would cease to exist. Let the universe explode, the future, or the four hours and twenty minutes remaining, and even what Nebula had told him before he left, he couldn't leave. He loved her more than anything. He had promised her it would be all right, that he wouldn't let Thanos destroy the universe. The universe was already saved, but it wasn't the same without her being in it.

                Both were already bruised, blood marks stained the ground, both with angry and still confused stares. He didn't even know how and why the fight had begun, and he had never seen anything like this fight happen, but surely he had already seen the position where the first Gamora was holding God Slayer, she was going to kill her version of the future. Peter had seen Gamora kill several enemies like this before. He had to do something! And now!!

                “Where... Are the others?” Gamora asked her old self, who remained silent, as confused and frightened as she was, perhaps thinking that all this was about some plan of Thanos.

                “I won’t go back.”

                Yes. She thought it was Thanos.

                “You no…”

                Gamora didn't have time to finish the sentence when the other one advanced toward her. Peter was running to her before he could make any decision. The two fought with their swords in movements so well combined that from a distance it might seem like a show. Then he saw. For a second. The move that would take Gamora from him. With the aggression in which her opponent brandished God Slayer, she wouldn't be able to defend herself in time. The sword would hit her heart directly. Then he did something that hurt, but there was no alternative. He approached and used his shock device to toss the Gamora from the past away.

                For a second the two of them froze, staring at him. Knowing how quickly his target would recover. Peter watched her rise even more terrified than before and run toward her future version. He stood between them and tried to push Gamora away from her opponent.

                “Peter...” she whispered.

                He felt fear and love in her voice, and smiled.

                “I'm here,” he replied the moment he felt the God Slayer rip his jacket and pierce his skin.

                Ignoring the pain and blood running down his back, he held her.

                “Come with me…”

                “Peter!”

                “Mora…”

                “You're bleeding!”

                He felt one arm of Gamora clinging to him and the other moving, probably using God Slayer to defend herself. He couldn't die in the past, it could affect everything they did. Her voice stayed away as he fired the device of the time machine.

******

                “Hey! What happened?!” Peter heard Scott ask.

                “Is there anything that works on your head?!”

                “And didn't you yourself who tell seconds ago that he's a good captain and a good man?” Banner asked Nebula.

                “It does not matter now. He did what he had to do,” Doctor Strange said.

                “Steve is gone, and now this?” Thor said.

                “I'll call Shuri!”

                Peter heard Bucky run out of the room and the voices around him, but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes, and he didn't want to do it now. He was no longer in Gamora's arms, and that was his fear, to have risked everything they had gone through and yet to be in vain.

                “Are you sure everything's all right?” Vanda asked Doctor Strange.

                “Yes. He used a lot of the seconds he had, but he is.”

                “I promised I'd take the stone back myself,” Banner reminded.

                “So you must do this after we save Peter Quill from death.”

                “I am Groot!”

                “Quill, you beast! What were you thinking?!” Rock entered the room screaming with him, probably followed by all the Guardians, brought by Nebula. “So see? If I were the captain, I wouldn't do that sort of thing!”

                “Why did you do that?” Drax asked.

                Peter tried to respond, but the pain was beginning to overwhelm him, and he struggled not to scream when someone seated him and pressed something on his back, perhaps gauze or cloth. His body weakened as Mantis touched him and caused the wound to stop bleeding. Outside he heard Nebula and Gamora discuss.

                “Not again... Don’t let... What did I do?”

                “He seems to be delirious,” Drax said as he lifted Peter off the floor.

                “He must have seen something he should not have in the past,” Mantis replied.

                Doctor Strange approached him when Drax set him on the lab table and bent down to stand on Peter's level.

                “It's done. All the stones were returned, and all this is over.”

                “Gamora…”

                “You don’t exist, Peter Quill,” the Doctor said with a slight smile before leaving.

                “What happened to him?!” Shuri approached the table, already preparing healing procedures, though the laboratory wasn’t as well equipped as yours.

                “Mora…”

                Peter was a little lucid, a little numb, and he was not sure about what was happening.

                “On here!” She held his hand. “I'm here!”

                She was crying. And he recognized her touch. He had succeeded.

                “You never follow the plan... Even if it's yours.”

                Peter smiled, and allowed himself to be carried away by the darkness.

******

                When he woke up there was only silence. He took a deep breath and felt a weight on the right side of his body. He blinked a few times to get accustomed to the laboratory light. He looked around and noticed that there was no one else there, and it didn't seem like much time had passed. He moved his right hand and touched something soft. He looked to the side to find Gamora sitting in a chair, sleeping with her head resting on him. He stroked her hair and moved, feeling no more pain.

                “Where is everybody?”

                The zehoberi opened her eyes, and remembering where she was and seeing him awake, stood beside him. Gamora intertwined their hands together and stared at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she bent down to hug him tightly. Peter held her back, never wanting to let her go.

                “My Gamora?” He asked softly.

                “Me,” she replied, mixing laughter and crying, and she knew that Peter was smiling.

                “What happened?”

                “Nebula told me everything.”

                “We mess with time.”

                “I know…”

                “Why are you crying?”

                Gamora took a deep breath and lifted her head to kiss him. The Star Lord wrapped his fingers in her hair and held her as close as possible while the kiss lasted.

                “I died? Again?” He asked quietly.

                “No,” Gamora smiled, wiping her own tears, and Peter decided to sit down, getting dizzy for a moment. “Shuri healed you. Wakanda's technology is as advanced as that of several hospitals we know outside the Earth. Although we weren't in Wakanda, she had what she needed and worked fast. It's only been four hours since it all happened. It's afternoon now. Everyone is still at the base... You risked your life because of me. Again.”

                “I know you also know that it could end badly. I couldn't leave. I had another goal, and I did it. But the most important thing in my life is keeping you well,” he said, coming down from where he was and standing in front of her. “I've even put the universe in check for you. I know I shouldn't, but when I saw it I already had done. See the risk I ran? I don't even want to think about how I would stay if the Hulk decided to hit me for it.”

                Gamora laughed. Free and cheerful as it had been in the last few years, just as Peter remembered. His green eyes filled with tears and he smiled.

                “I love you more than anything,” she told him in a tone full of love and hope, totally different from what she told him in the ruins of Knowhere.

                “I love you too,” he said as he held her in his arms, finally feeling light and calm.

                The orange light from the sun streamed through the windows, and the warm afternoon rays of the sun warmed them as they kissed again.


End file.
